Seddie SOS
by icarlyrocks
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, but when they both get into trouble, the Seddie fans are the only one's who can save them X
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I have been on Twitter a lot recently talking to fellow Seddiers out there and this idea popped into my head. It's a story that honors all the seddiers out there. Some of these Seddiers that I mention in here are real and u can follow them on Twitter :) and there are also some fanfic writers in here that are real too and they have great stories. This is my way of honoring all the Seddie fans out there and I hope you will enjoy this little story. Please R&R and thank you :)**

It was a busy day for the iCarly gang, they were on their way to the Seattle convention center, and a big company they had talked with wanted to hold a huge iCarly convention where all the fans of their web show could come meet each other. All the fans would also get to meet the stars Carly, Sam, Freddie, and even Spencer was going to be there. There was also another little group of iCarly fans that would be there as well, they were known as Seddie lovers, Seddiers, and Seddie Warriors.

You see recently Sam and Freddie had started dating, after all the bickering and that first kiss they shared they had finally confessed their feeling for each others. Carly and Spencer knew that they would always end up together, but before they were together there were hundreds of Seddie fans out there who wanted them to date. Now that they were together Freddie and Sam figured they may cause uproar when they arrived at the convention.

"Well I guess we're ready" Carly said coming down the stairs, she was dressed in a beautiful purple dress. Freddie and Sam were waiting for her on the couch, Freddie was wearing dress pants and a dress shirt with a jacket and Sam was wearing a beautiful red dress. "Wow Carly you look great" Sam said "thanks…….Freddie what do you think?" "Well I would be lying if I said you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen………but you look great Carly" he said. Carly laughed and thanked him, Sam looked at him "whose the most beautiful girl you ever seen, where is she, what's her name" Sam said glaring at him "chill sweetie I was talking about you" he replied smiling. Sam frown turned to a bright smile and he kissed her lips "well I'm glad I'm the most beautiful girl you have ever seen" she replied.

Spencer came out of his room "hey are you guys ready……..wow Carly you look great" "thanks Spencer and yeah we're all ready" "alright then I just got off the phone with the limo driver and he's downstairs waiting for us so lets go" he said opening the door. They all rushed out and got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby. When they got off Lewbert screamed at them to get off of his freshly mopped floor, but they all just ignored him and went outside. "Hello Mr. Shay I will be your driver to the convention" the chauffeur said "thank you what is your name?" Spencer asked "you can call me Ralph" he replied opening the door to the limo. Carly, Freddie, and Sam got in the back while Spencer got in the front with Ralph. The drive was short and soon they came to the convention center, outside they saw plenty of fans wearing iCarly shirts and hats and even some had on shirts that said Seddie.

"Wow I can't believe all these people came here for the convention" Sam said looking out the window "well of course, we our big stars on the web" Carly replied looking out her window. The limo pulled up to the front of the convention center where a red carpet was rolled that lead up to the doors of the center. Ralph got out and went around and opened the door for Spencer and opened th back door for Carly, Sam, and Freddie. The instant Spencer stepped out, hundreds of young women screamed his name and reached out their arms toward him "wow" was all he could say. Carly stepped out hundreds of kids and teens screams echoed though the air, Freddie stepped out and helped Sam out and the screams only got louder. "Wow I never knew our fans loved us so much" Sam yelled covering her ears "yeah I know" Freddie replied "come on guys lets go" Carly yelled to them.

Spencer began the walk toward the center all the fans were holding out their hands, along with autograph books. Spencer shook hands and signed a autographs, many girls held out cameras and he took pictures with him, one girl even kissed him on the cheek making him blush a little. Carly Sam and Freddie were doing the same with the teens and kids, several girls kept reaching out and touching Freddie and one girl even kissed his cheek. Sam noticed this and grabbed his hand, he saw this and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. Seeing this caused several girls to shriek with joy while others sighed knowing that he was no longer single. Carly finished signing autographs and shaking hands and taking pictures and they all waved to the crowd as they headed for the convention center. After they got in security guards escorted them through the building while hundreds of fans filed into the convention center to see everything.

As they made their way to the back of the building Carly and the others saw everything the convention had. There were stands that were selling things like bobble heads of all three of them and there was stand that had wigs like Sam and Carly's hair and there were even little blue remotes like Sam's remote. Freddie saw a stand that had video cameras just like the one he used to shoot iCarly, they all saw another stand that had book bags just like theirs, and Sam's checkered black and red bag and Freddie blue on strap book bag. There were several stands that had iCarly shirts, hats, and even one that had dolls of Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. By the time they got to the back of the building, they were really excited to talk to their fans.

**Ok so there's the first chapter, I will post the next 1 very soon :) Rock on Mighty Seddie Warriors XD**


	2. Fan Questions

**Ok Seddie fans here is chapter 2 and I don't own any of the names, they belong to the fellow Seddie lovers out there :) so please R&R and thank you :) **

"Ok guys now you all our going to be doing a press conference along with a Q&A with the fans while I go and give an art lesson to some of my fans" Spencer said. "Ok Spencer we will see you later" Carly said Spencer left with a guard while the others stayed in the backroom until a women came in who they had talked with.

"Hey guys" "hey Ms. Schneider" Carly said "are you guys ready for the press conference?" she asked "yeah were ready" Sam replied "ok then let's go." They headed back out into the big room where the convention was several fans saw them and yelled and waved at them and they smiled and waved back. They made their way to the table they would sit out while and audience of press people and fans would sit in front of them. They were each given a microphone to speak with "ok are you guys ready" she asked, Carly looked and saw the press and fans surrounding the area "yeah I think were ready" she replied and Freddie and Sam nodded in agreement so the conference began. The press asked them questions as fans watched and camera's flashed.

They press asked them several questions about how they started the show and what it was like, they replied and told them about the talent show and how that brought iCarly to life. Another reporter also wanted to know how Sam and Freddie got together. Sam and Freddie smiled at each other "well you see…….its kind of…..I don't know how……….I just know that I love him" Sam said. Freddie put his arm around her and that caused the fans to ooh and aww "well I remember telling Sam a while back that a girl usually ripped on a guy because she likes him and she disagreed…………but I think she knows she was wrong" Freddie said. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek "you got that right" she said. The press continues to talk to them until the Ms. Schneider came on stage and announced that it was the fan's turn to ask the questions.

She handed a three pieces of paper to Carly, Sam, and Freddie, each paper was a list that fans had signed so they could ask questions. If the fan wanted to be called by something other than their name they had wrote it on the lists. "Wow some of these names are cool……**SkyNite, SeddieOverload, ThriLLerQueen89**" Sam said reading the list. "Yeah I've got some cool names too **Star_girl**, **Ciscorulz08,** **SeddieWarrior**, and **Seddie_Freak** along with a bunch of others" Freddie said. "Cool what kind of names do you have Carly?" she asked, Carly giggled as she read her list "ugh I got some named **XxLucyP5xX**, **Sicknickshady**, **seddiegirl**, **OMGitsSEDDIE**, and one here called **Sarcasticleaves**" she said. "Wow these are some cool names…..but what with the whole Seddie thing" Freddie said confused "yeah what's up with that" Sam added. Carly laughed "that's what the fans call both of your names together" she said, Sam and Freddie looked at each other and laughed "well…….I guess………that's kind of cool" Freddie said. They turned their attention to Ms. Schneider who held a mike up and began to speak "ok now all of you fans who signed the lists that the iCarly kids have will get to ask your questions to them." She walked off stage and gave them the signal to begin.

Carly spoke first "um ok ugh **iCarlySeddieFan**" a kid stood up "ugh hi I love your show um…..my question is why did you decide to do iCarly?" Carly smiled and replied "well when we first posted a video on Splashface people liked it and thought we were funny, so I wanted to the show to make kids laugh and just have fun doing it….oh and Freddie came up with the name" Carly said, Freddie nodded at that and he spoke next "ok **ThriLLerQueen89**" a perky teen girl with brown hair stood up "hi um I love your show I was wanting to know if Sam would so Micheal Jackson's Thriller dance on the show and if Freddie would wear the red jacket?" she said giggling. Sam looked at Freddie and they both cracked smiles at the audience "um…….yeah I would do the Thriller dance on the show………..and I would make Freddie wear the red jacket and he would dance with me………wouldn't you" Sam said smirking at him.

Freddie smirked "um………….yeah…..yeah I guess I would do it with you" "what do you mean guess" she replied. Her eyes glared at him "yeah yeah I could defiantly do the Thriller dance with you, just name the time and place. Sam thought for a minute and then an evil grin appeared on her face

"The time is now and the place is here right now" she said, Freddie eyes went wide "what! Now!" he replied shocked. "Yep" Sam got up and pulled him out of his seat, she dragged him over to another part of the stage and yelled to the DJ who was off to the side.

"HEY DJ PUT ON THRILLER" the DJ put up his thumb and the music began "ugh Sam are you crazy" Freddie asked standing beside her "no why" she said stretching. The creeking door and footsteps could be heard cueing that the music would began. Freddie smacked his forehead and smiled "you owe me for this Puckett" "don't worry Fredward I will" the music began and they heard Micheal start singing.

They began the dance and the audience cheered and screamed, **ThriLLerQueen89** screamed so loud that others covered their ears. It was amazing Sam and Freddie moved at exactly the same pace moving their feet and moving their bodies to the beat of the music. They seemed to be thrilling the crowd and they both seemed to really get into it as Carly watched them from the side. When the song ended Freddie and Sam both struck a pose at each other. They breathed heavily and gazed at each other as their hearts raced and the room filled with cheers and screams, along with the shrieking **TriLLerQueen89**. They both turned and faced the crowd and smiled and took hands and bowed. It was definitely fun for them both.

They returned to their seats at the table as the crowd calmed down and Sam spoke "ok………I hope you all enjoyed that and now we will take a question from **screamatthesky3** which I must say is a great name" she said. All blonde girl stood and spoke "um yeah hi, first off I want to say that was a great dance" the crowd cheered again and then she spoke again. "So anyways my question is if you and Sam weren't dating each other would you date a bearded lady?" They both looked at each other and giggled and Freddie replied "I would defiantly date Sam, no question about it" Sam hugged him and the crowd awed.

Carly spoke next "ok um **crazybunny11**" a girl stood up "hi" she giggled before continuing "ok what I wanted to know was if you weren't with Sam which I'm happy that you are, but if you had to pick between Carly, Sam, Wendy, or Missy…..who would it be?" Freddie rubbed his chin "um…….if I wasn't dating Sam I would say………none of them……….because I know Carly just wants to be friends and Wendy is just a friend and Missy is just a nub" the crowd laughed at him saying that. Carly was getting kind of frustrated only one question had been one she could answer.

They continued answering several questions **XxLucyP5xX **wanted to know what their favorite books were and Sam said Boogey Bear 3 The return of Boogey Bear, Freddie said The Penny Treasure, and Carly said Holes. **Tough_Nubs** asked them what they do when they weren't doing iCarly and they replied just hanging out like normal teens. Another fan a guy named **Slicknickshady** asked "hey if you two are dating would you kiss in front of us?" Freddie and Sam nodded and kissed, but it kind of turned into a makeout which Carly had to smack Freddie in the head to get to stop. Several of the little kids were making barfing sounds while all the older teens were cheering.

Another fan named **crazy_girl6** asked "what is the grossest thing you have ever done on the web show?" Carly replied happily "the grossest thing I think we have ever done…….hmm I'm not sure I know the grossest thing I've ever done was stick my finger in Freddie's nose" she shuddered and Freddie rolled his eyes and the crowd laughed and ewwed as well.

Sam called out a name next "um ok lets have a question from……..**DestinyJen" **a girl stood up and spoke "hi I love your web show and my question is what is your most memorable moment on the web show?" "Well um I have to say that the most memorable moment was when the Plain White T's played on the show" Sam sad Carly and Freddie both agreed and Freddie asked next. "OK now let's see……..um **SarcasticLeaves**" a girl and her friend stood up "ugh….hi um we love the show and this is my friend **Lanetea** and we wanted to know when Sam and Freddie had their first kiss?"

Freddie and Sam looked at each other and smiled and blushed "well we actually had our first kiss that night Sam apologized about telling everyone I never kissed anyone" Freddie said. "Yeah and we had it on the fire escape of Carly and Freddie's apartment building" Sam said. The audience reacted and the two girls who asked giggled and sat back down.

Freddie was next to call on someone "ok…….um **SeddieMania" ** a boy stood up "hey I love your guys show and Freddie you are my favorite because you get to hang out with these two lovely girls all the time and I think that rocks, plus your awesome no matter had bad Sam teases you." Freddie chuckled "well thanks I'm glad I have a big fan like you, but sometimes its good to hang out with Spencer sometimes and do guy things and Sam doesn't pick on me as much since we started dating." "Oh cool, but my question to all of you is has your friendship with each other changed since you and Sam started dating?" Carly replied to him "that's a great question…….no our friendship with each other hasn't changed, but I guess you I would say its gotten better since Sam and Freddie don't really fight anymore and I don't have to break them up for fighting" the crowd cheered at that response and **SeddieMania** sat back down.

Sam asked the next person "ok ugh **doodles357**" a girl stood up "hey I am a big fan of iCarly and I love you all, but my question is for Sam and Freddie………I want to how did you two first meet?" Sam and Freddie thought about it "well…..we actually first met in 5th grade at the park Sam was swinging and I was sitting on the ground reading when she came over and took my book away to see what I was reading………….she then called me a dork and kicked dirt and my face………I chased after her and when I caught her I asked her what her name was and I told hr mine and form there on we were great friends……….and now I really love her" Freddie said. Sam blushed and **doodles357** sat back down.

Carly was about to speak again when Mrs. Schneider came up on stage "ok I'm afraid that's the end of the conference and the Q&A, the iCarly team will be going on break now but they will be doing an autograph signing at 3:00pm so you can see them then. The audience was sad, but clapped as they all exited the stage and several fans chanted "Seddie, Seddie, Seddie, Seddie, Seddie, Seddie."

They made their way to the back "wow that was fun" Carly said sitting down "yeah, but now I'm hungry" Sam said "your always hungry" Freddie said smirking. At that moment Spencer came back "hey guys how was the conference and Q&A?" they all nodded and smiled which told him it went well. "Well cool so do you guys want to go get something to eat?" "Yeah" they all said.

"Ok cool theirs a place here at the convention that has tacos, so we can go there" Spencer said. Sam frowned "awe man I don't want taco's" "well then what do you want?" Freddie asked, Sam thought and then said "Ham." Freddie just laughed "ok you and I can go to Subway and get ham sandwiches while Carly and Spencer stay here." Sam smiled and Carly and Spencer said that was fine,but to be back for the autograph signing. They went back out into the crowds and waved at fans as two security guards got them out to the front where the limo was. Ralph was sitting in his car reading a magazine and Sam and Freddie came up to him.

"Hey Ralph can you drive me and Sam to a Subway please, we want some lunch" "sure you two hop in" he said, Ralph started the car, but suddenly felt lightheaded, but he blew it off, as just being tired. He focused on the road and pulled into and began the trip to subway.

**Ok so there's chapter 2, everyone who is in bold are real Seddie fans out there on Twitter, and you will see them along with many more from Twitter and Fanfiction later on. I wonder what's wrong with Ralph……..?..........? please R&R and thank you :)**


	3. The Accident

**Ok so I have been really busy talking to fellow Seddie fans on twitter and u all seem to love this story. Well I am finally able to work on chapter three so here it is and please R&R and thank you :)**

The limo made its way away from the convention and in the direction to a subway shops "so Ralph how long will it take to get there?" Sam asked eagerly. Ralp was rubbing his head while trying to focus on the road "oh……..ugh we should be there……….ugh shortly" he replied. Sam and Freddie didn't notice but something was wrong with Ralph and what was worse his vision was becoming blurry.

Meanwhile back at the convention center Carly and Spencer were eating at the taco place that Sam and Freddie didn't want to eat at. "Hmm you were right Spencer the tacos are amazing" Carly said wiping sauce from her mouth "yeah I know aren't they" he replied enjoying the taco. They continued to eat and talk unaware of what would be happening in a few hours.

Back on the road the limo had just entered a winding road that went along a steep cliff, Sam and Freddie were in the back Sam was resting her head on Freddie's shoulder and they talked about things. Up front though things had gotten bad for Ralph "ughhh……..ugghhhh" he was constantly shaking his head to keep his vision strait, he was also having a headache that had gotten worse and he was burning up. "Ughhhh…….hmmmm…….ugghhh" suddenly he passed out and his face fell on the wheel sounding the horn. The car swerved across the road "AGGGGGGGGHHHHH" Sam and Freddie screamed as she grabbed onto him. The car slamed through the guard rail, but stopped, Sam opened her eyes "Freddie" she said crying "your ok Sam were ok!" he said hugging her "what…..what happened?" "I….I don't know."

Freddie unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, but suddenly the car tilted forward and plunged down the cliff. "AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" they both screamed and suddenly "BOOM" the car stopped falling and glass flew from the front of the car to the back seat. Freddie covered Sam from the flying pieces; he opened his eyes and saw Sam holding onto him like the Jaws of Life. "Sam………Sam it's ok" he said, she didn't respond, she was shaking and wouldn't let go. Freddie struggled to stay still now as the car was hanging strait down and any bit of movement could cause gravity to send them plunging to their deaths.

Freddie looked down at the front seat of the car and saw the windshield was shattered and several giant tree limbs jolted like knives through the shattered windshield and into the seats. He noticed a huge limb had gone completely through the driver's seat and he noticed blood on the end of it. He knew that Ralph had been speared with the limb and was dead and now they had to figure out someway to get out. Sam was still hooked to Freddie's side, but he could tell she was crying "oh Sam……..it's going to be ok…….we're going to get out of here" he said kissing her head. "But how" she whispered back sobbing "well……..ugh………..I don't know, but I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She gripped him tighter and he knew she was scared, he thought of something they could do to stabilize them selves form moving at all.

"Ok……..Sam… I want you to very slowly and carefully slid closer to me and move your arms up and wrap them around my neck…….ok" she nodded and slowly moved closer to him. The car jolted and the tree limbs creaked, she jumped next to him and wrapped her arms tight around his neck "ugh Sam baby……not that tight…..I can't breath" he said, she loosened her grip a little. "Ok now just keep hanging onto me and don't move" he reached back and pulled his seatbelt out and wrapped her and himself and bucked it. He hoped the belt would act as a harness and keep them from falling forward, but he was unsure of that. Freddie didn't know what to do now if they moved at all the branches could snap and the car would continue the long plunge to the solid ground below. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam to comfort her and hold her close to him; he looked out the side window of the car and saw the wall of the cliff. He realized that the limbs they were on must have been jutting out of the side of the cliff, he suddenly felt relieved that they were there but feared that they may give away soon.

**Ok so there's chapter three there will be Seddiers mentioned in the next chapter so don't worry :)……………….oh I wonder what will happen next………?:/ Please R&R and thank you :) **


	4. Fan's Discovery

**Ok so here's the next chapter of the Seddie story ******** please R&R and thank you :) **

Back at the convention Carly and Spencer had finished their tacos and were walking around talking to fans and looking at all the things. Carly was on her phone and trying to get a hold of Freddie and Sam "oh man I got the message" she said waiting for the beep. She left a message and tried calling Sam.

Back in the limo Freddie was trying to calm Sam when they started hearing a phone "hey…… that's my phone" Sam said. She started moving her hands in her pockets but didn't find it. She pushed herself away from Freddie and the car jolted and branches snapped. She immediately grabbed onto him again. "Ok Sam………..why don't you just let it ring" Freddie said hugging her, the phone continued to ring until it stopped. They both sat in silence for a few minutes waiting to see if it would ring again but it didn't "oh…no………….Freddie how are we going to get out of here" Sam whispered to him. "I don't know Sam…………..I don't know" he hugged her close to him and she wrapped her arms around him "don't worry Sam………..I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She lifted her head off his chest and kissed him and he held her tight and the hours passed on.

The convention was winding down for the day Carly and Spencer had to do the other things without Sam and Freddie, but they were now trying to find them. Carly knew they had gone out to get some lunch but didn't come back and she also knew that the limo was missing as well. She was now sitting in the back of the convention center crying when Spencer came in. He had been talking to some police and they wanted Carly to tell the fans what was going on.

"Oh Carly come here" he hugged her "its ok I'm sure their both fine" he said Carly continued to cry, but Spencer told her what the cops wanted her to do and she just nodded and agreed. They both walked out with officers to a stage that had a huge audience of fans waiting to hear what was going on. Carly got on stage and stepped up to the microphone, but she immediately fell to her knees and cried. The officers helped her up and off stage as Spencer stepped up to the mike.

"Um……hi everyone………..I know you all want to know what's going on and where Sam and Freddie are………………….well………………….we don't actually know where they are" immediately the voices echoed as fans talked. Spencer calmed them all down again and the cops told everyone to go home. The fans filed out, but the chatter everyone was saying could be heard, they all were wishing they could help. A bunch of fans who were the same ones who talked with them at the Q&A along with many others were getting on two big buses for the long drive home. The day was starting to end as the sun was setting, the two buses were taking that same road that the limo had taken earlier but they were taking it slowly as the road was narrow and the drop was big.

The driver of one of the buses was focused on the road when he noticed the black streak marks on the road, he stopped the bus and radioed the other bus behind him and told him to get out and come up here. He told everyone to stay on the bus and he got as the other driver came up to him "hey what is it?" he asked "look these streak marks" he showed him and pointed to the broken guardrails. Meanwhile the kids from both buses were getting off and were talking with each other about what was going on.

A/N This chapter the kids are referred to by their computer names :)

"What is going on?" **xoSeddiexo** asked to others, "I'm not sure, but I think something is wrong" **iSuperSweet **said. "Well whatever is going on, the drivers are worried" **PrincessSeddie** said. **NathanKressTeam**, **Addicted2Seddie**, and **Seddieshipper** emerged from the bus came up to the others. "Hey what's going on?" **Seddieshipper** asked "we don't know" **Thirst4Seddie** replied. All the others got off the bus and the drivers walked over to the edge and looked over. "OH MY GOD!" one of the drivers yelled pointing down, the other driver ran back to his bus and got on the phone and called the police. All the kids ran over to the guardrails and looked over and they all started talking rapidly, the bus driver whistled and quieted everyone. At that same time Freddie woke up from hearing a faint noise "hmm Sam………Sam wake up" Freddie shook her shoulder and she yawned. "Oh Freddie what is it?" she asked lying against his chest. He listened again and heard more noise he turned back and looked out the back window and saw people looking over the cliff.

"Sam….Sam look look!" he said she looked up out the back window and saw the kids looking over she immediately started beating on the back window which caused the car to shake. "Aggh" Freddie grabbed her and held her still has the car creaked on the branches. Back up on the road the fans were looking at the two in the back seat of the car "hey……………..that looks like…………….FREDDIE AND SAM!" **Seddie_Freak** screamed realizing who it was. "Oh my God, it is them" a girl named **Williegirl **said, she looked at everyone and told **mebesamio** to go tell the drivers.

**Ok so I know I left you hanging but I hope you enjoy it, I want to apologize I have become addicted to twitter talking to Seddie fans XD but again sorry for the long wait :) and please R&R and thank you :)**


	5. PULL!

**OK so heres the next chapter of Seddie SOS I know I have neglected this story and I take full responsibility and blame :( but I am back so now here is the last chapter please R&R and thank you :) **

**MebeSamio **ran to tell the drivers "HEY THERE DOWN THERE" she said running to them "what are you talking about?" on driver asked "their hanging off the side of the cliff, it's the limo and Sam and Freddie are in it" she said panicking. The drivers ran over to the edge where everyone else was and looked over "oh my God" one of them said. They both stood "ok go back to your bus and call for help" one driver said to the other "kids you all need to get back on the bus" he said. They all starting shouting "NO WAY!" "WERE NOT LEAVING" "WE NEED TO HELP THEM!"

The other driver returned to a crowd of screaming Seddie fans "the police said that the road we're on will take some time to navigate and that it may be a while before they can get here" he said. The other driver looked over the edge at the limo and saw the limb that was keeping the car from plummeting to the bottom. "Yeah well they can't wait that long, that limb will give away soon if we don't do something" the two drivers began talking among themselves while the fans all stood around.

"Guys we have to do something" **hardycenagirl **said "yeah there's gotta be someway we can save them" **JennetteMcCTeam **said. "Yeah well I think we need to figure out something fast LOOK!" **SeddieQuotes** said looking over the cliff, they all looked down and saw the limb was cracking more. In the car Sam and Freddie could feel the car shaking "oh Freddie……..I don't want to die" Sam said as with hers grasped around his neck and crying. "Don't worry Sam….I'm not going to let anything happen to you……ok" he said rubbing her hair trying to calm her. But Freddie himself was very scared, he didn't know what he could do to protect Sam except maybe hug her as tight as he could when the limo began its final plunge to bottom. These thoughts scared him, but his thoughts were broken by the sound of yelling.

"HEY……….FREDDIE………SAM……..WERE GOING TO TRY AND GET YOU BACK UP HERE OK" **Seddie_Freak** yelled to them, Freddie looked out the back windshield and held a thumbs up telling them good luck. **Seddie_Freak** saw his signal "ok their waiting" she said "good then lets check the busses storage compartments and see if there is any rope "**Sarcasticleaves** said. All the Seddie fans searched the undercarriages of the busses looking for rope while the bus drivers sat in one of the busses trying to figure out what to do, they didn't notice the fans had their own plan to save Sam and Freddie. The search for rope continued until "I FOUND SOME!!!" **SeddieTastic** yelled pulling out a huge pile of rope from under the bus. "Great lets take it to the cliff and throw it down to them" **Lanetea **said, they brought the rope to the edge and started lowering it down toward the limo Freddie looked out the back and saw the rope coming.

"FREDDIE GRAB THE ROPE" SeddieMania yelled, Freddie stuck his hand out the shattered side window and waited for the rope to get to him. When he felt the rope hit his hand he grabbed it like the jaw of life "GREAT NOW TIE IT AROUND THE WINDOW FRAME OF THE CAR" **Seddieshipper** yelled. Freddie knew what she meant he would have to bust out the back windshield and tire the rope around the window and the car door window. Freddie look at the back windshield it was cracked but not broken, he looked down at the front seats and saw a huge limb lying in the shambles of the front seat. "Ok Sam…….I want you to hang onto me and don't let go ok……..and keep your eyes closed" Sam just nodded and Freddie could feel her grip on his waist tighten. He leaned forward and tried grabbing the branch, but the car jolted, Sam whined a bit "its ok Sam…..its ok" he reached further and grabbed the limb and pulled it up into his grasp. "Ok Sam…….I want you turn your face away from the window and tuck behind my me ok" Sam slowly moved her head over to the other side of Freddie so his body would protect her from any glass. With Sam around his waist and with both feet planted firmly on the headrest of the drivers seat he began slamming the branch against the glass, it didn't seem to want to break. He saw the cracked area and thought for a second and then taking the branch with both ands and as if he were shooting a shotgun he aimed at the glass and then closed his eyes turned away his face and swung at it with all his might "**SMASH**" the windshield shattered Freddie knocked away any remaining pieces and tied the rope around the window frames. He held his hand out the back making thumbs up and yelled "I GOT IT."

Back up on the road "he's got it tied" **Mooshizzle** said to the others "ok good now they need to climb up the rope" **Lantea** said. Mooshizzle got back down and yelled down to Freddie "NOW YOU AND SAM CLIMB UP THE ROPE" Freddie looked down at Sam who was shaking with fear. "Sam…….Sam we got to climb this rope and get out of here" "I'm…….I'm too scared to let go…….I can't" "oh come on Sam….I know you can……do it for me……..please." Sam lifted her head up and looked at and smiled, he gave her a kiss on the lips and she looked up at the rope, she let go of him and grabbed it. She began to pull herself up but the car shook again and she let go and grabbed Freddie which caused the car to jolt and the cracking sound of the branches could be heard. Freddie realized that Sam wasn't going to let go of him again "HEY SAM'S NOT GOING TO CLIMB THE ROPE" he yelled back up. They fans heard him and knew they had to figure out something else "maybe we can pull them up" one of the drivers said to the other, the driver thought about it "well we might as well try it" he said. "Well great than why don't we tie the rope to the bus and pull them up that way" **doodles357** said "that's a great idea" the drivers said.

They headed for the buses when they felt water on their shoulders, it had started to rain, the driver went inside and got their buses started but it was pouring rain by now and the road had turned muddy. They drivers started their buses but, their wheels only spun and sank into the mud "Oh no" the drivers came back out and the rain was coming down, the drivers told everyone the buses were stuck. "Ok well maybe we can leave the rope tied to the bus and just try and pull them up ourselves" one driver said "will have to lets do it." The two drivers and all the fans grabbed part of the rope, it became like a big tug of war where they were pitted against a car. The pouring rain, thunder and lighting didn't help at all "COME ON PUUUULL!!!" the driver's yelled "WE ARE PULLING" **princessofSeddie **yelled.

All the Seddie fans pulled on the rope as hard as they could. **CiscoRulz08, SeddieWarrior, LindsayLoFAN, DestineyJen, doodles357, Sarcasticleaves, xxAnimeLovexx, Tough_Nubs, SeddieQuotes, Screamatthesky3, Seddiemania, Mooshizzle, stormyblue445, crazybunny11, Williegurl, xxKirsaxx, SatoHara4Ever, Seddie_Freak, XxLucyP5xX, Slicknickshady, iCarlySeddieFan, love_porcupine, Thirst4Seddie, Seddiegirl, Addicted2Seddie, OMGitsSEDDIE, Seddieshipper, Lukeman222, NathanKressTeam, cowgirlup8, teamseddie14, PG1300, SeddieTastic, xoSeddiexo, hardycenagirl, pricessofseddie, PrincessSeddie, JennetteMcCTeam, Star_girl, SkyeNite, iCarlyroCKzx, fannyapples, crazy_girl6, SeddieOverload, unicornsrock5, ThriLLerQueen89, Gina_2010, NuclearSmile, mebesamio, and iSupersweet **along with many, many others**.** They all pulled together and the grunts and yelling that came from all of them meant they were giving it all they had.

The limo was starting to move and Freddie and Sam could feel it moving "I think were going to be ok Sam" Freddie said rubbing her back comforting suddenly the limo stopped moving. Freddie looked down at the front and saw the branches and limbs tangled in the windshield were pulling against the limo. He didn't know what would happen next, suddenly he heard a cracking sound he knew what was happening. Suddenly the branch in the side of the cliff gave away and began pulling the limo down with it, Sam screamed as Freddie clutched her tight in his arms. Up on the cliff all the fans were sliding forward toward the cliff, they were trying to get a firm grip but with it raining and the ground being wet it was impossible "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed in pain as the car pulled them all forward. A few of them lost their footing and slipped into the mud, while others struggled to stand as they were being pulled by the heavy vehicle.

The limo finally stopped falling when the rope had reached its limit and now it was being stretched between the bus and the car. A few of the heavy tree limbs still remained lodged in the front of the limo, and they were adding extra weight on the rope. Suddenly the car jolted again, Freddie looked up out the back and through the pouring rain eyed the rope and saw it was splitting "oh no……..Sam come on….we need to climb out of here" "but Freddie I" "Sam the rope is going to break if we don't get out of here, now come on" Freddie made her grab the rope and pushed her up on it "come on Sam I'm right behind you Sammy just keep going. Freddie grabbed the rope and began the climb out of the limo and up the rope "Freddie…I…I'm scared" "its ok Sam I'm right behind you just keep going." They both continued their climb and one of the drivers saw them "Hey their climbing up the rope" he said, the other driver let go of the rope and all the fans jolted forward. He looked over the side and saw what was wrong "OH NO THE ROPE IS BREAKING………..COME ON PULL!!!!" he yelled grabbing the rope again. They all began pulling as hard as they could on the rope, Sam and Freddie continued climbing, and they climbed past the part where the rope was weak. Just as Freddie got a good grip on the rope "**SNAP**" the rope broke and the limo plunged to the bottom and exploded when it hit the ground "**BOOM.**" The jolt of the rope braking sent all the fans falling backwards and Sam and Freddie were swung around like ragdolls, Sam slipped back down the rope "aaaaaaah" Freddie caught her and held onto her. The fans all got back up and continued pulling Sam and Freddie up when they finally got them up Freddie gripped the side and with Sam around his waist and the help of the fans they made it onto the cliff. Freddie lay on his back as Sam just huddled next to him, she was calming down, but the whole thing left her terrified. After she calmed down, he sat up and hugged her and they got up the fans surrounded them asking them if they were ok. At about that same time police and ambulances arrived along with Spencer and Carly in Spencer's car. "Oh my God are you guys ok?" Carly asked giving her friends hugs "yeah Carly were ok" Sam said. Spencer hugged Sam and told Freddie great job for saving her. "Thanks Spencer……………..but if it wasn't for our fans, who I think call themselves Seddie fans……..than we wouldn't be here" Freddie said looking at the fans. They all cheered and chanted "kiss, kiss, kiss" and Sam and Freddie just smiled and kissed receiving even more applause from the fans.

The paramedics took them to the hospital, Sam had a sprained ankle, and Freddie had some deep cuts and bruises. When they came home from being patched up, they found out from Spencer that they were on the news and that all the fans were hoping that they got well, a few weeks later another convention was held and all the fans were there again. The iCarly gang was welcomed with cheers which doubled when Sam and Freddie stepped out of Spencer's car; he brought them this time so there was nothing to worry about. When they made it inside Sam and Freddie gave a speech to all of the fans including the ones who helped save them and each was one of them was honored with a medal for heroism. Sam and Freddie from that point on loved their fans and made sure to stop and say hello to any that they saw on the streets. They knew that they wouldn't be alive if their fans, the Seddie fans hadn't saved them and for that they were thankful that and the fact that they loved each other very much.

**OK so there you have it ^_^ that's the Seddie story, and it's dedicated to all the Seddie fans out there, if you were in there than congrats, if you were not in there than don't worry because it is dedicated to all the Seddie fans. It shows that if Sam and Freddie are in trouble and we can help we will we won't let anything happen to them. Please R&R and thank you. :) **


End file.
